powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LX
General Info: Name:Simon "Sigma" Gamma Aliases:Σ, Sigma, GM, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Occupitation:GM, Gamemaster, Gender:Male, Marital Status:Single, Origin: Simon was born with the ability to manipulate reality, and something that is incredibly rare. The power to understand how to use his power. Simon created a system at a very young age, similiar to that of RPG´s, having "skill points", which you gained if you aquired a "dice", and different attributes such as, STR, DEX, VIT, INT, WIS, ATK, DEF, and so on. Simon lived his life as a game, and updated the attribute list as he went on, and he later added the attribute known as "appearence". He also added the capacity to add the attribute to specific body parts or regions of the body such as adding STR to the forehead or foot. Simon also thaught that those that possess the highest ranking (the top 7), were to be able to aquire powers beyond mortal bounds. Simon´s parents died due to a accident, since Simon didn´t really wanna draw suspicion to himself, he didn´t revive them. Simon came up with the idea to chose 6 to 7 new "players", in the so called "Game", but first he needed to come up with a name for the game, he thought long and hard what to call it, when he finally came up with the name it was "R.L.P." (Real Life Power). He invited people from all over the world, to play, he used phones as a medium. He made a "app", which was named "R.L.P" as well, it got over 12 000 downloads on the first day. Only 46% got accepted, plus the ones already invited. Simon became known as "Sigma" or rather "GM" (Game Master), there were 10 rules created, 1 of them was never to be broken, if it was. The one who broke the rule, would be deleted from reality. Sigma spent his freetime doing quests and updates, he earned money from the app so he didn´t need to have a job. Many of the "chosen" ones, spent most of their time to do quests, and Sigma favored them, giving them hard quests with gigantic rewards. Sigma later added a "shop", where you could use existing points to buy "equipment" and or enhancements. (They manifest through the data already in the app) The reward for every quest is a dice or more, and the number it lands on, is how many points you get, once the dice has been rolled, it is unusable to anyone else. (It can also only be used once, to gain points.) The chosen ones are; Hunter (Saito Hamada), Wolf (Alan Smith), The Devourer (???), Charles Change (Charlie Anderson), Salamander (Alex Studsons), Titan (Roland Fortress) and last but not least, Zerker (Synth). They became known for their diverse power and skills, f.ex Salamander has the highest VIT and has gained the power to control fire, or maybe Hunter who has the greatest AGI and the sharpest sword, capable of cutting through anything. But the most famous of all is probably The Devourer, his skills started of as STR and VIT, but when he got the choice of power when he became one of the 7, he wanted the power of the ultimate beast, the power of "consuming" was granted to him. His power was that if he killed something and ate it within 12 hours of it´s death, he was granted a permanent status boost, and also new powers from the beast/animal. Or maybe the immovable fortress known as "Titan", he has enough STR and endurance/DEF to catch a missile with his hands, not even a tank could stop him. Titan is the only one who could be even close to even with "The Devourer". Sigma never showed his face to any of the players, except to Titan, once only one time. Titan didn´t use his "power" dice, so he was offered a gigantic amount of skill points instead, Titan gladly accepted his offer, and used most of them in STR and DEF, and a few in AGI. Personal Data: Preferences:Asexual, Likes:Games, Chaos, Order, Stubborness, Probability, Dislikes:Stupidity, Motto:Chaos isn´t a pit, it´s a ladder. Quotes:"In your darkest hour you shall know that you are alone." "You can run, but you´ll just die tired." Hobbies:Planning, Creating Quests, Trolling, Talents:Manipulating, Creating "Updates", Powers And Abilities: Abilities:Absolute Intellect, Understanding, Powers:Reality Rewriting, Gallery: The Begining.png|Let The Games... BEGIN!!! Dice Reward.jpg|Do You Feel Lucky, Punk? SigmaGamma.jpg|The Stage Is Set. Notable Relaitions: Hunter.jpg|Hunter. Saito Hamada. Hunter was one of the original 7, his original skill was that of AGI. Wolfiy.jpg|Wolf. Alan Smith. One of the original 7, his original skill was that of DEX. The Devourer.jpg|The Devourer. ???. One of the original 7, the most feared one, his original skill was STR. He is also known as "The Power Eater." Charles Change.jpg|Charles Change. Charlie Anderson. One of the original 7, his original skill was INT. Salamander.jpg|Salamander. Alex Studsons. One of the original 7, his original skill was VIT. Titan.jpg|Titan. Roland Fortress. One of the original 7, his original skill was DEF. Zerker.jpg|Zerker. Synth. One of the original 7, his original skill was ATK. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet